


Follow Me Into The Endless Night

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [6]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, no not fuck, the slur, use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: But Sam confirmed his worst fear."I saw you tonight." He said, confident it would make his brother stop.It did, Michael stopped mid-stairs, his blood running cold through his spine.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Follow Me Into The Endless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lord Huron's 'Meet me in the woods'.

"Finally, Mike. I almost thought you weren't coming back."  
Michael turned around at Sam's voice.  
 _'Fuck, I thought I'd been quiet.'_

He had turned off his bike when he was almost home and had walked it to the garage, as he did every night.

"We need to talk." Sam said. He sounded serious, and Michael couldn't help but smile at that. He was trying to sound all threatening now, how cute.  
"Nah, we don't." Michael dismissed him. "We need to go to bed before mum catches us still up this late."  
He pushed Sam out of the way and walked past him to the stairs.

"I saw you tonight." Sam said, confident it would make his brother stop.  
It did, Michael stopped mid-stairs, his blood running cold through his spine.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound casual, but was already starting to sweat. Michael tried to convince himself that maybe Sam just saw him waiting before Dwayne arrived and he had nothing to worry about.

But Sam confirmed his worst fear.

"I saw you with _him._ " The way he said it... there was so much _disdain_ in his tone.  
Michael gulped but tried to keep his cool.  
Dwayne could just be a good friend for all Sammy knew. No need to worry.

"Well, I told you. I've made friends. You should try, too." He said, dismissive.   
"Do you make out like that with all your friends, Mike?"  
Michael's heart skipped a beat.

He wished he had a sassy comeback, or maybe just confident nonchalance. He wished he didn't feel so exposed, so filthy and _wrong_.

He wished he didn't regret that beautiful, beautiful kiss.

But he did, if only for just a moment Michael wished he hadn't kissed Dwayne, and he hated himself for that.  
 _'I told Dway I wasn't ashamed of him... I don't want to be!'_

 _'I love him.'_ Michael realized, and in that moment, he knew it was true.

 _'I need to tell him.'_ Michael thought. _'I just_ know _he'll say it back.'_

But his brother was quick to interrupt his train of thoughts.  
"Wait until mum finds out." He said grinning, knowing it would provoke a reaction out of Michael.

Michael stopped to think why he dreaded that possibility so much.

Not even half an hour ago he was insisting he wanted his family to know, but now there was something holding him back, something telling him he should be _afraid_ of being found out.

"You're a faggot, Michael." Sam continued, accusingly. "My own brother, a goddamn cocksucking _faggot!_ " 

The word hit him like a punch, and it took Michael a moment to realize he had started to tremble.

 _'Dway's not here to defend me this time...'_ He thought, involuntary.

He knew Sam was still talking, could see his lips moving as he turned around, but couldn't hear any word leaving his lips.

 _'But you can defend yourself, right?'_ A voice inside him said. It was angry and wanted to put Sam back to his place, remind him who was in control there.

Michael's body moved on its own will, grabbed Sam by the neck, lifted him up, and slammed him roughly against the wall.  
Michael didn't know how he managed to do that while panicking, but didn't care, cause Sam was finally shutting up.

"Hear me out now, Sammy. Cause I'm not gonna say this again." Michael heard himself saying.  
"You stay out of this and you don't say anything to anybody. Or else!"

He saw fear in his brother's eyes, and something inside him told Michael that's the way it should be. It felt right.  
Then he punched Sam in the nose.

Blood started dripping, and Michael lost himself just staring at it, was drawn to it.  
Images flashed before his eyes, encouraging him to do _more_ , to keep hurting Sam who had hurt him so much already. _'Then more blood would flow.'_

For some reason the idea was appealing, but Michael shook his head and released his brother, who fell on the ground, wheezing.  
 _'Air, I need air. I need to calm down.'_ Michael realized, and stormed out of the house.

He got on his bike and rode away in the night without knowing where he was going, his body in autopilot.

When he stopped, he realized he'd driven to one of those spots the boys had shown him the previous days, an isolated beach.  
Ideal since he wanted some time alone. 

He got off the bike and was walking down towards the ocean, when something in the corner of his vision caught his eye.

 _'Wait, are those the boys' bikes?'_ He thought, surprised. _'So that's where they were tonight.'_

He wondered for a moment if he should leave. He could easily find another place to mope. _'But I could really use some company right now...'_

As he walked around the cliffs and took a good look at the beach, what he saw terrified him.

_'What is this? What is going on?'_

The sign he saw that first day came back to his mind.  
 _Welcome to Santa Carla - murder capital of the world._

Now he knew why.  
Now he knew _who_.

"Dway..." He called out, unsure if catching his attention right now was a smart thing to do. 


End file.
